Polar Forces
by Ashita polar
Summary: Despite every attempt to resist, mystic forces draw and bind Liz and Michael together on the autumnal equinox. Response for RH Vilondra Project Fall Challenge. Based on the RH fiction prompt Balance and the Ancient Magic drabbles. Best UC Fiction Winner.
1. Liz

**Title: **Polar Forces

**Disclaimer:** The characters of "Roswell" belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, and 20th Century Fox.

**Pairings**: Take a wild guess. Yup, that'd be the one…Mi/L

**Rating**: Mature  
**Summary:** Despite every attempt to resist, mystic forces draw and bind Liz and Michael together on the autumnal equinox. Response for RH Vilondra Project Fall Challenge. Based on the RH fiction prompt Balance and the Ancient Magic drabbles.

**AN: **This is a AU Post Grad story, Liz and Max never got married nor did he propose, although they where still together when the group fled town. No one is paired at the beginning of this fiction.

* * *

_There is something about New Orleans._

_Something different in the air, a sort of electrical thrum that thickens it, makes your heart pound, makes your blood burn and rush through your veins, makes the air in your lungs still. The history and power of the Lady presses into your skin, not in an oppressive way, but more like the caress of a beloved lover. She is beautiful, mystical, and shines with this elusive 'other' that is hard define._

_She creeps beneath your skin, curls into your heart, ties you up in gossamer threads of desire, passion and longing, each strand unseen and unbidden until you find yourself bound, a willing slave to her whims, unable to resist her call. Unable to resist the seduction stirring the night, unable to turn from a face that you never expected to look at you with hot, heavy eyes, tinged with brandy-colored flames and soft, sensual lips that at one time mocked rather than worshiped._

_But I'm getting ahead of myself._

_When I set out that night, I never imagined myself there, anticipating, waiting breathlessly for the first touch of callused hands against hot, aching skin, chased by soft lips and the velvet rasp of his tongue, the searing, firm press of his body. Never dreamed that whiskey could burn with such rich intensity; would pull me under so deeply that I doubted I'd ever break free of his sultry, seductive spell._

_And yet, there I was…_

Stepping onto the wraparound porch restlessly, she inhaled the magnolia-tinged air and sighed, the faint hum of electricity prickling her skin, running against it like an insistent cat. A heavy sigh rippled over her lips as she tried to quell the sluggish, sultry burn racing through her veins. Licking parched lips, she cinched her arms around her waist and walked the length of it, the air stilling in her lungs as the humid Louisiana night closed in around her, sucking at her senses and beckoning her…somewhere.

Startling when the front door opened, spilling a sultry beat into the night, she pressed into the wall in an attempt to make herself invisible; as well as shore up her suddenly weak knees as the music invaded and infected her blood, spilling liquid heat through her system, fueling the simmering ache that she'd been fighting since sundown. What on Earth was happening to her?

"Liz, are you out here?" Maria called, looking around pensively, and Liz prayed that she'd just go away and leave her in peace; the last thing she needed was her friend's far too knowing scrutiny. The blond hovered for another second before grunting, looking at her cup suspiciously as she turned back into the house. "I think this is spiked. I could have sworn I saw her come this way."

Holding her breath until the door closed once more, taking the pulsing beat with it, she groaned, both in relief and in slight distress as her heart continued to pound out the sultry rhythm that had her running for fresh air in the first place. Leaning her head against the wall, she stared up into the star-laced night, leaning her damp, sweat-kissed brow against one of the posts as she wondered yet again what the hell she was doing here.

She had no intention of going to this party tonight, some sort of celebration for the autumnal equinox or something like that, but her only option had been to stay home with Michael, in their quiet, far too close quarters, alone, while this heat and fire was riding her body. Sliding her eyes shut, she clenched her hands into fists and fought the spike of heat that flared in her womb as intense, whiskey eyes that saw far too much and spoke a sinful pleasures yet untold flashed before her eyes, making her whimper softly as she drew in several shallow breaths.

Yeah, her and Michael alone – not such a good idea right now.

Biting her lip as a bead of sweat trickled over her spine, she opened her eyes and slipped around the corner of the house, staring apprehensively out into the grove of trees that seemed to beckon and glimmer in the pale moonlight, tinting the night with an ethereal glow. Heart hammering, she glanced away, fervently blocking out the delicate, whispering taunt that filled her head, singing through her senses and touching places that burned, clenching things deep inside her core, all the while knowing her fight was futile. How could she combat what she didn't understand?

And something most definitely was pulling her out into the night, something that had nothing to do with alien powers or a convergence of planets and stars and everything to do with deep primal, earthy urges and the electric energy of the dark. Flicking a nervous glance over her shoulder, a shiver coursed over her body as the music began once more, its sultry thrum washing over her tauntingly, and she turned back to the trees that reminded her far too much of home and nights spent roaming Frazier Woods.

Reminded her that more than this party hadn't been a part of her plan; that if it hadn't been for an ill conceived idea to run off together, she might not be here, fighting this…whatever it was that was singeing her blood and making her body tremble and ache as it never had before. Gritting her teeth, she tried to turn away, walk to the house, join the party beyond and forget the yearning, forget the hot press off energy against her skin, and allow Kyle, Isabel, Maria and her flavor of the month, Jason, distract her from this pull, but the magic wouldn't release her.

Splaying her hands against the side of the house, she pressed her forehead to the cool wooden slats, gasping as a sweltering burn swept over her body, plastering pale lace and thin silk to her form, waves of electricity rippling around her. Panting, she moaned as the heat erupted in her gut and Michael's face danced before her eyes once more, the damp heat between her legs growing as she imagined the hot press of his body on hers and those decadent, lush lips melting against hers.

God, she had to stop this before it spiraled out of control.

Turning around, she sagged, pressing her back into the slightly chilled slats, hoping the it would seep into her body and cool the fever rapidly spreading through her veins, ease the hot, sweltering burn that has infected her for the past week, setting her nerves on edge and making her look far too long at one tall, tawny-haired alien. The tension between the two of them had been palpable, so thick, one could cut it with the proverbial knife, every movement, every touch fairly crackling with electricity to the point she couldn't move anywhere in the house without being hunted by smoldering whiskey irises.

Groaning at her wayward thoughts, she shoved a hand through her hair, shaking her head slightly to clear the sensual haze she'd been slipping into far too often lately, and pushed off the side of the house, stalking down the porch stairs. Enough was enough. Quickly crossing the yard, she slipped between the trees determinedly, intent on proving to herself that there was no mystical fire at work here other than her own overactive and deviant imagination.

And the memory of that hard, aroused body pressed to hers just hours before certainly hadn't helped any, had only incited a deeper ache and pushed the inferno raging through her veins to near incineration. Breathing heavily, she slowed her pace, her heart jumping as that particular memory crashed over her senses. Michael had holed up in his room after an exuberant Maria tried to talk him into going to the party with them tonight and as a result, she'd relaxed her guard, certain he wouldn't show himself until well after they'd left.

A well-founded assumption it turned out, as he didn't leave his room despite Maria's wheedling and pleading; but that hadn't meant that she'd been safe from his clutches.

_She slunk down the hall slowly, sighing distractedly as she made her way towards the living room and her waiting friends. This party was the last place she wanted to be and originally she had bowed out, pleading a headache when Maria had come bouncing in this afternoon, but that was before she learned that Max and Michael had switched shifts._

_Breath stuttering, she recalled Michael's smirk and the intense, predatory whiskey fire he leveled onto her as he announced that despite having the night off, there was no way in hell he was going to one of Maria's crazy, hippy friends' parties; that he had better things to do than sit there listening to a bunch of wanna-be pagans chant over their little baby caldrons as her breath caught and she froze in her paces._

_Licking her lips as she realized that they'd be alone for the first time since this insane tension built between them, she forced a weak smile and turned to her best friend, telling her that she'd changed her mind and could use a night out; she just to needed to take some aspirin and lay down for a couple of hours. Ignoring Michael's frown, she'd turned and walked swiftly back to her room, closing the door firmly before leaning against it wearily, hearing the snick of his own door as he followed her out of the kitchen. _

_That had been four hours ago and luckily, no one had heard a peep from him since, nor had he cared to make an appearance when everyone started gathering in the living room, waiting for her to finish getting ready. Running a hand through her hair, she squeaked when a firm hand clamped on her wrist, followed by an intense rush of heat and power rippling over her body as she was yanked into his room and thrust against the door as it closed, sweat-kissed, hard planes pressing her firmly into the wood._

Drawing a deep breath, she brushed the unbidden thoughts off and focused on her surroundings, her ears perking as the quiet hiss of water caught them and her brow furrowing with confusion as she hadn't been aware of any body of water in this part of the wood. She had walked it many times when she needed to get out of Max's oppressive presence and his biting words, as he still hadn't fully accepted that their relationship was over for good this time. But then again, she did enter it from a different direction.

Staring at the unfamiliar landscape around her, she rubbed her arms as that sultry, electrical thrum blanketed her once more, crawling over her skin softly, it's irresistible yearning weaving a spell over her senses as the trees creaked around her, a faint, warm, perfumed breeze stirring them to life. Following that hushed whisper of water, she pushed through some brush, stumbling onto a creek cutting through the middle of the wood. Slipping out of her sandals, her feet sunk into the soft ground, a faint tingle of power moving through her body as she walked the moonlit banks, some ancient bequeathment awakening inside as she pursued that elusive murmur into secluded clearing.

Inhaling sharply, she dropped her sandals as her surprised eyes drifted over a small waterfall cascading into a clear, shallow pool, and a shiver slid over her spine as she turned into a slow circle, realizing that she had never been in this part of the wood before, although she'd swear that she'd walked every inch of it. Unless she had somehow stepped between the mists into another world or dimension as they said was possible on such nights of power.

Looking around apprehensively, she chuckled nervously and shook the thought off as impossible despite feeling an almost affirmative assent in the air, her heart thrumming as the breeze seemed to ripple with laughter, caressing her cheek lightly even as it drew her further into the clearing. Raising her arms above her head as if to capture those elusive strands of enchantment, her breath caught as the voltaic currents curled around her, teasing, taunting and filled her with a fervid flame that licked along her nerves, catching every cell afire.

Closing her eyes, a shiver danced along sweat-kissed skin as she capitulated to the moon's call, and blood pulsing, slid lace and silk from her lithe frame, letting it pool at her feet as she descended, unapologetically, unabashedly into sultry waters. Crystalline drops rained over her head, trailing over hills and valleys, washing the sweat and tension from her limbs as she let herself go, praying that the cleansing waters would quench the inferno he had started earlier this afternoon.


	2. Michael

_She'd always gotten under my skin._

_Her thoughts and sayings, her quirks and idiosyncrasies, her long involved scientific explanations on the order of our world and the way she liked to organize everything into neat little compartments; they'd always driven me a little nutty, made my head ache and swirl with confusion. But lately, everything has changed, and what was once annoying has become endearing, somehow cute__,__ and I can't quite figure out when it all had changed. _

_All I know is I can't get her out of my mind._

_Everything about her fascinates me. The way she moves through the room, the way one side of her mouth quirks higher than the other when she smiles, the way she tugs at her hair when she's reading and nibbles absently at her lip when she's deep in thought or going off on one of those explanations I mentioned earlier. That last one is a particular weakness of mine. I can't count the number of times I've wanted to walk over, tug that lip from between her teeth and suck on it myself. _

_I think I'm going crazy._

_Or, maybe it's that she is trying to drive me crazy one little quirk, idiosyncrasy, look, touch, smile, laugh or gesture at a time. Actually, her mere presence is both heaven and hell on my nerves. Yet, all that I could have dealt with, have been dealing with for the past year, but there is something new moving in the air that has us both on edge and those fathomless, chocolate eyes that once looked at me absently now burn with a bronze light I've never seen before, watch me when she thinks I'm not looking, inciting a fire just waiting to rage out of control and consume us both._

_I've always wanted this, wanted her, I just never expected it to happen like this…_

He prowled the house restlessly, shoulders and back rippling with tension, tawny waves plastered to his temples as he tried to ease the growing ache within. He'd gotten used to the longing, that deep, almost painful craving a certain petite brunette created over the past few months, but this was nothing like anything he'd felt before. This burn and tightening in his body could only be partially blamed on his desire to claim the woman as his own; the rest…well he couldn't figure out what the rest of this was.

All he knew for sure, was that it wasn't alien and it certainly wasn't an emerging power, nor some sort of programming that his makers thought fit to bestow on him and his unfortunate brethren. After all, Isabel and Max didn't feel this surge of heat and power that had been building for the past week. He'd subtly questioned them, gently probing to see if they'd noticed any changes or if their powers had been off in any way. Not in a blatant way that would make them concerned or suspicious, but enough to gather that they had no clue what he was talking about.

He hadn't felt this kind of raw power building inside himself since the day he had unleashed his full powers in the UFO Center, when he unwittingly cut down Pierce in order to protect Valenti and his loved ones. But the flavor, the intimate kiss of this energy, was unlike anything he'd ever known, completely foreign.

This fire was too elemental, too raw, too primal to be something engineered, or in any way, shape or form originating from the brain, where all of their other powers derived. It ran deep in his blood, buried deeply under his skin and invoked, awakened the warrior, the fierce warlord that had been running just under surface of his consciousness since Max had taken back the seal. It called to "Rath" for lack of a better word, which was the only name he had been able to give this hungry, predacious side of him.

Storming out of the house, he inhaled deeply, the balmy night air cloaking him as he leaned against the wooden railing, fingers clenching around the posts, shivering slightly as the electric thrum in the air embraced his skin. Eyes gleaming warily, he scanned the darkness, stomach jumping and lungs compressing as liquid fire trickled through his veins, catching his nerves on fire, and he felt that insistent tug on his senses once more, the unbidden, unknown tease that kept pulling him towards the woods.

It made him wary. And yet, it excited the hunter coiling under his skin, promising the restless predator his fill in spoils and plunder, tempting it with a sweet perfume that was far too familiar and had haunted his days and nights, daring him to seek the prize it offered. But it couldn't be – Liz was out with the others and that couldn't be her scent that he was picking up this far away. Could it?

Groaning heartedly, he pressed his brow to the post, sweat beading his temple, sliding over his chest and back as he clamped down on that predatory thread threatening to snap at any moment and clenched his eyes shut, desperately trying to temper the fever infiltrating his system. This was insane. Maybe he should have gone with the others to the party, just to have something to take his mind off the power riding his body.

Or, really, to be perfectly honest, he wished that Liz hadn't chickened out at the last moment and stayed to face whatever was building between them. Her running had done nothing to cool the flames and only stoked the warrior's desire to claim the pretty woman in every way possible; had only fueled the desire to have her warm, soft and pliant beneath his body, her rasping cries filling his ears. He ached to taste her.

God, she was driving him crazy.

Licking parched lips, he opened stormy, whiskey eyes and rolled his shoulders, loosing tightly coiled muscles enough to breathe and pushed away from the rail impatiently, stalking along the porch to the backyard, where he had a perfect view of the grove of trees in question. The moonlight streamed over them eerily, casting an almost halo or glow over the area and heart racing, he fought the urge to capitulate to their call, to give into that side of him that he'd tried to ignore for his own peace of mind.

But he knew better.

Raking his hands through shoulder-length waves, he shifted uncomfortably as his thin, white cotton t-shirt molded and clung to sweat-slicked skin, moody brandy irises fixated on the hollow beyond, unable to turn away, although it would be wiser to do so. He couldn't if he had wanted to; the infection was in his blood now, simmering in his gut and it was too late, had been too late since this afternoon when he had met molten chocolate eyes in challenge, silently declaring his intentions.

_He'd watched her quietly, a frown marring his face as she turned and hastened toward the hall after telling the others she'd changed her mind about the party. Running from him again, as she'd been doing for the past week, always just managing to elude his advances. Grunting as Maria turned, attempting to talk to him into the party once more now that Liz had caved, he brushed past her, his eyes trained on the pretty brunette's back as she turned towards their rooms._

_Crossing the ground swiftly, he pursued her, his eyes narrowing as she looked over her shoulder, ebony irises widening slightly before she put on a little more speed and slid into her room, shutting the door with a decisive snick. Halting abruptly, he growled under his breath and ran a hand through his hair, cursing as he turned into his own room and shut the door on curious blue eyes, smirking silently at a far too observant Kyle._

_Pacing his room in agitation, he glanced at the clock and groaned, knowing that it was going to be several hours before she gathered the nerve to emerge once more due to his blatant challenge. He should have just kept his mouth shut and allowed her to believe that he was still heading into work, taking her by surprise when everyone left, but he couldn't resist watching those eyes flare with desire and a touch of fear, and "Rath" fairly snickered, licking his lips as she'd retreated._

_Further proof that he was going out of his mind._

_Flopping on his bed, he stared at the ceiling and stewed over the situation he found himself in; he had to get her alone somehow, with or without their 'family' present. He would prefer without as it meant that he could drag her back to his bed and claim her, fully enjoying the feel, smell and taste of her without worrying they'd get interrupted. The desire and need for her were getting out of control and if he didn't slake the sensual tension between them soon, he was going to combust._

_Moaning at the thought of having her underneath him, he lost himself in fantasies, his body growing hot and hard with every imagined sigh, whisper and cry that passed her lips, and he'd completely lost track of time until loud voices calling down the hall startled him out of his dreams. Sliding out of his bed, he grunted at his constricted jeans, his imaginings having the predictable affect on his body and he drew a harsh breath as he headed for his door, listening to the proceedings carefully._

_Smiling as he heard Maria calling for Liz to hurry up, he opened his door a crack, listening for the petite brunette's movements, his lips curving in satisfaction as he caught a faint rustle in her room. He couldn't do everything he wanted to the woman, but at the very least, he was determined to throw down the gauntlet and make her realize that she couldn't get away from him that easily._

_Holding his breath as he heard her slight, shuffling steps down the hall, he waited until she was right on top of him before swinging the door open and snaking a hand out, clamped his hand around her wrist and dragged her into his room, smirking at the midget as he closed the door. He knew Kyle would distract the girls for a few minutes, long enough to make his point._

_Shoving her against the closed door, he slid a thigh between her thighs and pressed her into the cool wood with his hips, trapping her hands against his chest as he closed in, dipping his head until their noses butted and their lips hovered just a couple inches apart. Rubbing his nose against hers, he relished the soft, hitched puffs that bubbled over her lips as their eyes clashed, his lips quirking into a smirk as he whispered seductively, "You don't really want to go to this party, do you?"_

_Lifting his head slightly, he pressed his nose to the artful tangle of waves at her temple and drew a deep breath, moaning as her scent washed over him, his mouth drying as she moved against him softly, sending a ripple of fire shooting across his nerves. Meeting her eyes, he chuckled mockingly, sliding his hands over her body impatiently and lowered his lips to hers, brushing ever so softly, in a barely there caress, heat thrumming through his body as she whimpered and purred in the back of her throat._

_"I – I have to go," she whispered, gasping when he responded by grabbing her wrists and pressing them on either side of her head as he pushed her deeper into the door, crushing their bodies together until not a millimeter of space could be found between them. A low moan bubbled over her lips as he rocked against her body and she stuttered, desperately trying to infuse a little sanity. "Maria will come looking…"_

_"Like I care," he murmured, his blood pounding in his ears as he lowered his lips to hers, licking the soft, trembling flesh lightly before pulling back and watching her with predacious eyes, vowing quietly as he turned her loose, having made his point effectively. "This is far from over, Parker."_

Inhaling sharply, he barely suppressed a moan as a searing whip of fire snaked along his spine at the memory, and the energy came back, hitting twice as hard and twice as lethal, teasing his rapidly unraveling senses and nearly bringing him to his knees. The ache was getting unbearable and he didn't know how much longer he could hold himself back, how much longer he could deny the huntsman.

Closing his eyes in an effort to regain control, he tipped his head back to the sky, taking several deep drags of air only to catch that elusive tinge of vanilla, rain and jasmine touching the air and he grunted, his eyes snapping open and darkening with intent as the final thread of his control snapped. Growling deep in his throat, he scented the air, his mouth watering as he caught her perfume, wafting from the woods before him.

Smiling wolfishly, he opened his senses; shuddering when the air fairly crackled in invitation and he felt an answering pulse of desire slide over his body, making his blood jump with anticipation, the salivating predator cackling with glee.

Stalking off the porch, he slid into the waiting hollow, melting between the trees, heart beating wildly and a slow burning ache pulsed through his blood as he tracked that elusive aroma, following it through the dense brush until he stumbled on a waterfall free-falling in a part of the wood he didn't recognize. Breath hitched, he swallowed thickly as his eyes traced the lithe figure, his body tightening with desire.

Water caressed her body, face tipped reverently into its cascading stream, its liquid embrace encompassing golden curves, making his mouth water for silken, honeyed flesh and an edge of portent slid over his spine as she revealed her eyes, brilliant chocolate alight with bronze fire, making his lips curl wickedly as their eyes held and clashed.

_No where left to run, my lamb._


	3. Liz and Michael

"It's you," Michael rasped, his heart hammering in his chest as he stared at the petite brunette standing under the cool rush of water, droplets beading her skin as bronze fire flickered in chocolate orbs. Inhaling sharply, he stalked towards her, the dizzy haze that had suffused his head and the tight, hot, fevered flush of his skin clearing the moment he'd stepped onto the marshy banks of the river and beheld her. "You came."

"I felt your call," Liz responded warily, the faintest hint of confusion clouding her eyes as she watched him, her bright chocolate gaze flicking over the shadowed landscape questioningly before settling on him again. Inhaling sharply when fiery, entranced whiskey eyes met hers; she lifted one creamy shoulder and blinked as he slid his shirt off, the thin cotton bunching in his hands. "Where else would I be?"

"With the others?" he smirked, his lower body clenching hotly as her eyes slid over his body slowly and silently wondered how this night had lead them to this place, quickly brushing it aside in his intense satisfaction at seeing her there. He had told her that things were far from over for them. Flicking his eyes over her, he licked his lips unconsciously, his body jolting with heat as he beheld the bare, golden curves he hadn't noticed before in his haste, and his blood burned with the need to touch her, to claim her in every way.

"I got restless at the party…" she murmured, her gaze sliding over him contemplatively, taking in taut, muscled planes covetously as his shirt hit the ground and her body shook with need, a hot ripple of desire spiraling from her core, spilling into her bloodstream and catching every cell on fire. Ripping her gaze from his, her heart stuttered as she felt the magnetic current that drew her here wrap around her once more, tugging at her tauntingly and whispering in a seductive lilt as he watched her intently. "The ache, the burn..."

"Drove you here," he finished knowingly, gracefully prowling the cool bank, a predatory air radiating around him, his strong body glistening in the pale moonlight as he willed her to come to him. Smiling in pure, male gratification as her breath caught, he held his hand out to her as she slid through the sultry waters, curious chocolate eyes watching him, captivated as she climbed onto the bank, the warm, magnolia-tinged air making her skin pebble as she came to a standstill in front of him. Her hair clung to her shoulders, wet, sable strands spilling down her back and clinging to sun-kissed flesh enticingly. "Drove you to me."

"You can't escape me," he murmured, tracing a line over her arm slowly, startling when electricity shot along his body at this light gliding touch, a warm flush of desire spilling between them both as his fingers curled over her left bicep and he pulled her into the cradle of his body. Breath hitched, he swallowed thickly and jolted when a flash of heat burned his hand, forcing him to hastily drop her arm, his heart thundering when he looked down at her arm, a symbol etched into the golden flesh.

"Michael, what…" she murmured breathlessly, staring at the mark, her face scrunched in bewilderment before she tipped her face to his in askance and licked her own lips nervously, her own heart speeding up as she realized just how close they were standing. Swaying slightly, she reached out to steady herself, her own hand falling onto his bicep, gasping when heat flared from within her, marking him with a similar symbol, only opposite in colorization. "W-what's happening."

"Balance," he whispered huskily, his face flicking over her upturned face hungrily as he slid his hands over her arms, stroking her bared, silky shoulders for a moment before rising to cup her jaw, long callused fingers framing and dwarfing the delicate lines of her face. Tilting her head back, he slowly dipped his head, dark, liquid honey-tinted irises watching her with smoldering intensity as their lips hovered together, their damp, heavy breaths mingling for a drawn out moment as he read the acceptance in her eyes and groaning, sunk into her parted mouth ravenously.

Golden light spilled out of them as their lips meshed, trickling over their body in soft caressing waves as their mouths fused together heatedly and he slid his arms around her, crushing her against his body as his tongue slid over her bottom lip with sultry entreaty. Inhaling sharply when her lips parted further in invitation, he plunged his tongue into the sweet, minty oasis as he clutched her to him, devouring her mouth with deep, languid strokes, every soft brush of their bodies stoking the heat building in him.

Trembling, she tangled her hands into his hair, fingers curling into the sandy waves desperately as she crawled into his body, molding soft curves into hot, firm planes. Her mind swirled with a touch of confusion as the heat and light caressed her skin, but it quickly melted into rapture as his hands stroked over her back, to cup her ass as he pulled her up against his body, the rough scrape of denim teasing her thighs as her legs wrapped around him.

"I knew all along it was you," he murmured against her lips as he lowered them into the cool, rich earth, her back hitting an unseen ley line, power flaring up around them as he sunk into the cradle of her body, their lips parting only long enough to draw air before insistently fusing together once more with demanding, deep kisses. Rocking his body against hers, he grunted as he raked his hands over her body to settle onto his jeans, impatiently waving them away and settling his newly bared body fully against hers.

"Knew that I would find you here," he reasoned as he broke the sensual assault on her mouth and slid his lips over the curve of her neck, humming in satisfaction as her head tipped back in invitation, tracing the tender skin lovingly. Smiling against her skin as she whimpered and purred in the back of her throat, he moved against her body sinuously, his nerves catching on fire as hot, sweat-dampened skin rubbed together.

She gasped, a shiver coursing through her body as their bare skin slid together, her nails biting into his shoulders as she arched into his touch and wrapped her legs around him, pressing slick, hot folds against the hot, steeled-satin of his arousal, rocking sinuously. She wasn't exactly sure how she got here, but wrapped in his arms, she wasn't sure she cared any longer as long as it kept his lips, hands and skin running over her body.

"Why do you say that?" she asked huskily, burying her face into his neck, pressing hot, wet kisses along his jaw and the salty-curve of his throat, her tongue lapping at the hollow slowly, and she smiled when she felt his body quiver against hers and him growling in the back of his throat. Crying out as his lips latched onto her nipple, her breath hitched and fire licked along her skin when he notched himself into her wet folds, the tip of his erection nudging against her clit teasingly as his mouth suckled and nibbled at first one breast, then turned his attentions to its twin.

Pulling away, he looked down on her with predatory fire, hungry bourbon eyes flicking over her possessively, knowing that this changed everything between them, but uncaring because if he were to be honest, she was the only one he could imagine in this place, which is probably why he unwittingly called her here. Hovering over her body, he closed his eyes in bliss as he rubbed his shaft over the slick, sensitive skin of her core, the scent of her arousal creating a sweet, desperate ache within.

"Yin yang, light and dark," he whispered as his eyes opened slowly and melded with smoky ebony, the fiery depths holding a question as he paused, giving her the option to bow out before things went too far, before they were drawn into the dance that would make her his in all ways. Swallowing thickly when she reached up and grasped his hips, pulling him against her, his muscles coiled tightly, clenching almost painfully as tight, he sunk into the cradle of her body.

Pausing momentarily at the proof that she was untouched, he felt the warrior inside him nearly cackle in glee that no other had claimed her before him before continuing with a pained grunt, a shudder rippling through his body as the faint whisper of power curled around them. Closing his eyes at the sensation, he bit the inside of his cheek in concentration, his body strung tight as he fought the pull to crash against her unthinkingly.

She gasped softly at his invasion, her thighs clutching around his hips tightly and her nails bit into his shoulders, her muscles clenching as she the slight pinch of pain before it melted away into a wave of heat and pleasure. Squeezing her eyes shut, she panted softly, reveling in his possession as her muscles strained slightly before they loosed and allowed a little movement, her body arching as ecstasy washed over her.

"Male, female, fire and ice – we balance," he concluded breathlessly, his voice tight and strained, holding still as her body adjusted, he bent down and kissed her softly, rolling his tongue over and around hers, moving slightly to test her response. Groaning when she rocked her hips, his lungs constricted as the power, unleashed when their lips first met, began to pulse, rising in intensity as it spilled into the earth surrounding them.

"Michael…" she moaned low in her throat as the power built to an almost painful level, the air crackling around them as her skin grew thin and tight, heat rippling over her nerves in waves as white-hot pressure before it snapped as pleasure, power and heat exploded and stars burst across her vision as her body arched into him, her head thrown back in a silent cry of pleasure.

"Open your eyes," he demanded fiercely, his body shaking when her eyes flew open, their gazes locking as a connection flared between them, the power they'd been building exploding, rippling out into the night as he sunk against her. Crying out as the tight coil of pleasure cracked, he clutched her to him possessively as an electrical current whipped through his body, his lips crashing against hers as the circuit completed and it screamed through his body, rocketing them into a cocoon of warmth and bliss.

"You are mine," he claimed fervently, holding her eyes for a moment, grinning wickedly before crying out and capturing her, lines of fire and electricity zinging through them both as he sunk against her body limply. Running his lips over her possessively in soft sweet caresses, he purred as her arms cradled him against her breast, his body still shuddering with the intensity of the warm glowing power that spilled into the ground surrounding them. "Mine, all mine. Always."

"Yes," she murmured, shaken to the core over what just happened and how natural it all had been. Running her hands through damp, tangled curls, she sighed with contentment, a warm, sated languor sweeping over her body as he crushed her into the bank beneath them, her limbs still trembling with aftershocks of power. Pressing her lips to one hand, she tightened her arms around him, heart fluttering when she felt his lips curve against her skin as she whispered quietly, "You're mine too."

~...~

_That night was three years ago, and things have changed dramatically since that power wove its spell over Michael and I, binding us together in ancient ritual that had nothing to with alien connections or the alignment of the stars or 'soulmates', but one that comes with a deeper, much more meaningful bond – love._

_Max never could forgive us when we finally made it home the next morning, both looking the worse for wear and far too wrapped up in each other to notice him waiting in the shadows. He didn't accuse us or even act the asshole, just watched us silently before he nodded and smiled sadly, closing himself into his room for the rest of the night. We found a note from him the next morning saying he needed to find out where he stood in this life without the constant reminder of us staring him in the face. _

_I haven't heard from him, but he does keep in touch with Isabel and I know he's settled in the Northwest, dating a girl named Serena. I sometimes wonder if she's my Serena and hope that one day he'll come to terms enough with Michael and I to let me find out. Either way, I wish him nothing but happiness._

_Maria wasn't phased at all. She just cocked a brow and shook her head, a rueful smile quirking her lips as if something suddenly made sense to her and maybe it did. I think back all those years ago, remembering the words Michael murmured to me as he returned my journal and have to wonder what he meant and if it had been there all along and I just hadn't paid attention. One day, I'll have to ask him. _

_But I digress. After Max left, Maria and I stayed up late into the night talking about where we were and how we had gotten there, when she dropped a bomb on me and told me that she and Jason were headed for the Big Apple so she could finally pursue those big dreams of hers. It was a bittersweet moment, me happy for her because that's all she ever wanted, but sad that she'd be so far away. She is still waiting for that break, but she's happy and although she doesn't know it, Jason is about to ask her to marry him. _

_Isabel and Kyle stayed in New Orleans with Michael and I. Isabel because she wanted to be near one of her brother's at the very least, and because she fell in love with the charm of the French Quarter. She's studying psychology at Loyola University New Orleans with the idea of maybe getting into counseling for at risk and abused children as a nod to Michael's childhood. Oh and she and Kyle finally stopped dancing around each other._

_Kyle stayed because Isabel stayed, although he denied it at first. Apparently, Michael and I getting together gave him the boost he needed to pursue a certain blond alien princess until she gave in and realized they were and always had been more than friends. He and Michael started a small security business that does pretty well, although it will never garner huge amounts of attention. But given our otherworldly status, that is a blessing. In his spare time, he coaches those at risk children that Isabel counsels._

_And as you might have guessed, Michael and I got together. My husband and I dated for all of three months before he dragged me before a judge and made it legal and well, he doesn't know it yet, but we're about to expand our little family by one more. I plan on making him dinner tomorrow night to fill him on him becoming a papa for the first time._

_Turning to my husband, I can't help but smile as his lips twitch in his sleep, curving as I tuck a strand of hair behind his ear and lay back down, curling into his chest. Watching him sleep for a moment, I sigh happily and touch my stomach, a light fluttering in my stomach making my heart jump. _

_There _is_ something about the Lady, something mystical, ethereal and something I can never define, but laying here in Michael's arms, I don't care to because whatever it was lead me to this place and time and I couldn't be happier._


End file.
